1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and in particular, to a display device having a protrusion adjacent to a flexible circuit unit, thereby preventing electrostatic damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have become thinner and have higher definition.
However, as a display device becomes thinner, static electricity is easily accumulated inside the display device by electric shock or friction from outside, and when static electricity is discharged, internal circuits or elements of the display device are affected by the electrostatic discharge (ESD).
For display devices with high definition, circuits and elements are highly integrated, and thus static electricity is easily generated in the display device.
Static electricity is electric charge accumulated in an electric element, etc., by friction or electric shock, and has a high discharging voltage which shocks the electric device comprising the electric element. That is, because the discharging voltage of electrostatic discharge of the static electricity is sometimes up to a thousand or tens of thousands volts, elements or connecting units between the elements of the electric device are damaged or a temperature of the elements increases, and so, the static electricity may be a cause of a defect in the electric device.
Therefore, in order to protect inner elements of the display device which is thin and highly integrated, it is very important to effectively eliminate the static electricity accumulated in the display device.